Scènes de ménage
by Mercury1980
Summary: Bienvenue dans le quotidien de Monsieur et Madame Saeba.
1. L'oubli

Bonjour, nouvelle fic en aurait pu être l'objet d'un OS mais des petites scènes comme celle-là me viennent de temps à autre alors je préfère les rassembler.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Attention aucune suite ni ordre chronologique entre les différentes scènes. En revanche les personnages seront toujours les mêmes ;)

1\. L'oubli

C'était une belle journée de mai, de celles qui donnent envie de sortir et profiter pendant de longues heures en famille. Kaori préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner, chantonnant doucement pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage et fronça les sourcils. Si Ryo continuait comme cela, il allait réveiller Kimi qui avait encore besoin de se reposer après avoir été malade. Elle l'entendit descendre et arriver dans la cuisine en se demandant pourquoi elle ressentait autant de colère émanant de lui.

Elle jeta un œil vers lui lorsqu'il entra et vit son air fermé et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Elle préféra éteindre le gaz sentant que la discussion houleuse qui s'annonçait risquait d'être longue. En deux pas, il fut devant elle et, agitant un objet sous son nez, lui demanda furieux :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Il faut vraiment que je te l'explique ?, demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil.

\- Non, je sais ce que… argh, ne cherche pas à m'embrouiller., fit-il énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait dans notre chambre ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien. Un oubli peut-être ?

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle avouait, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et elle avouait… Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes et, malgré sa fureur, elle ne se démonta pas.

\- Qui ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Qui quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, n'y comprenant toujours rien.

\- Avec qui tu l'as fait ?

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Argh ! Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole !, s'écria-t-il.

Il la saisit par les épaules, furieux, blessé. Kaori le regarda bizarrement. Elle avait compris qu'il était furieux, que c'était en lien avec la chose immonde qui était maintenant sur la table sur laquelle ils allaient petit déjeuner et que ça la concernait.

\- Avec qui tu m'as trompé ? Mick, Falcon, le livreur, pas le Professeur quand même…, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle le regarda comme si elle faisait face à un OVNI. Puis, se rendant compte de ce dont il l'accusait, la colère s'empara d'elle, puis, soudain, ayant atteint un niveau élevé, ce fut le calme plat.

\- Avec qui je t'ai trompé ? Puisqu'on en est aux aveux : tous les voisins y sont passés, nos amis aussi. Je me donne aussi au boucher pour avoir de bons morceaux de viande pour te nourrir à l'oeil, à l'épicier aussi, ça permet quelques extras. Puis il y a le fleuriste aussi et le guichetier du métro…

Elle le vit blêmir au fur et à mesure. Pour parachever son œuvre, elle prit un air navré :

\- Ah j'allais oublier : Saeko a aussi épongé quelques dettes avec moi. Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

A cette dernière phrase, Ryo la regarda bêtement, voyant qu'elle l'avait mené en bateau, puis, soudain, d'autres images apparurent dans son esprit : Kaori et Saeko, ensemble, nues dans un lit, et lui en tierce personne… Soudain ses traits se déformèrent, sa bouche se tordit en un rictus baveux, son fidèle ami se mit au garde à vous. Le tout fut réduit en moins d'un dixième de seconde par une massue abattue par une Kaori très très en colère.

\- Infâme pervers ! Satyre ! Obsédé ! Non seulement tu oses m'accuser d'adultère mais, en plus, tu te permets de fantasmer de ta femme et ton amie ensemble ! Pour ta peine, tu seras privé de mokkori pendant une semaine !

\- Non ! Pitié ! Ma chérie, mon amour, mon sucre d'orge, pas de privation de mokkori !

Il s'assit en tailleur, tête basse, et resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, digérant sa punition. Puis soudain, il se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux, sa morgue revenue :

\- Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit., répéta-t-elle en plissant les yeux en signe d'avertissement.

\- Il y a bien une réponse tout de même.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ?, demanda-t-elle en soupirant, voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

\- Sous ma table de chevet.

\- C'est peut-être moi qui devrait te demander avec qui tu l'as fait…, pensa-t-elle tout haut pour voir sa réaction.

Elle vit Ryo déglutir. Il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il était prouvé qu'il l'avait trompée et, vu son passé, ce serait plus difficile de prouver son innocence. Intérieurement, elle sourit : elle avait confiance en lui.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était un reliquat d'il y a quelques mois ? Depuis la naissance de Kimi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de bouger tous les meubles pour faire le ménage à fond comme avant., expliqua-t-elle posément.

\- C'est vrai… Il y a du laisser aller…, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Sentant l'aura de colère de sa femme, Ryo se retourna doucement, la tête rentrée dans le cou. Comme il s'y attendait, la massue vengeresse s'abattit à nouveau sur lui. Sur ce coup-là, c'était amplement mérité, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs…

\- J'apprécierai un petit coup de main. On est à trois et bizarrement la répartition des tâches ménagères n'a pas beaucoup évolué…

\- Je t'aide quand même.

\- Ah oui, tu descends les poubelles et parfois tu changes une couche… Monsieur est trop bon…

\- Mais c'est dégoûtant…, gémit-il en prenant un air horrifié.

\- Elle ne fait ni plus ni moins que ce que toi tu fais… C'est ta fille, Ryo.

\- Sur ce coup-là, c'est la tienne. Je l'emmène au parc aussi., dit-il, fier de son coup de génie.

\- Ouais, pour draguer les miss Mokkori, pervers ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de ce que vous faites avec Mick. Vous servir de nos enfants pour draguer… vous êtes pitoyables…, dit-elle écoeurée.

Il se gratta la tête, pris à son propre piège. Comment allait-il s'en sortir sur ce coup-là… Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Ca te fait plaisir quand même quand je te ramène ta tisane le soir ?, demanda-t-il charmeur en la prenant par la taille.

\- J'admets. J'adore cette petite attention. En plus, je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais elles n'ont pas tout à fait le même goût que lorsque je les fais… dit-elle, souriant légèrement et se lovant contre lui.

Elle le sentit se crisper légèrement sous ses doigts. Il sentit une grosse goutte perler sur sa tempe. Avait-elle deviné ? Il attendit mais rien.

\- C'est la petite touche Saeba., murmura-t-il soudain.

\- La petite touche Saeba ?, répéta-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

\- Je pensais que c'était juste du millepertuis.

Il s'écarta d'elle reculant doucement pour s'éloigner hors d'atteinte.

\- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kaori chérie…, bafouilla-t-il piteusement.

\- Ah non ? C'est bizarre parce que Kazue a vu le Professeur en prendre dans son armoire et t'en donner. Comme tu ne prends pas de tisane, j'en déduis que c'est pour moi.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant les sens en alerte.

\- Pourquoi Ryo ? Pourquoi tu me donnes du millepertuis sans me le dire ?

\- Je te trouvais stressée…, tenta-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Deux semaines…, dit-elle en levant les doigts pour montrer le chiffre.

\- Deux semaines de quoi ?

\- Deux semaines sans mokkori. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrai qu'on ait un deuxième enfant., dit-il précipitamment.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le demander tout simplement ?, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Surpris, il se laissa faire et passa les bras autour d'elle, posant son menton dans ses cheveux légèrement.

\- Ben disons que je n'avais pas envie que tu me dises non, avec tout le travail que tu as déjà avec Kimi…

\- Et si tu m'aidais un peu plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas où mettre les mains. Tu as l'air de tellement bien tout contrôler.

\- On va s'arranger. De toute façon, on n'aura pas trop le choix…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans huit mois on sera quatre., lui annonça-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

\- C'est vrai ?, dit-il en l'écartant pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants de joie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, fou de joie.

\- Doucement, Ryo. J'ai mal au coeur.

\- Pardon, mon ange., dit-il en la reposant doucement.

\- Je t'aime Kaori.

Il l'embrassa tendrement d'un baiser empli de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et elle le lui rendit bien.

\- Moi aussi, mon amour. Et la prochaine fois que tu veux un enfant, parle-m'en.

\- La prochaine fois ? Pourquoi pas…, dit-il en souriant.

\- J'ai gagné mon pari : je vais être père pour la deuxième fois avant Mick. Quand il va savoir ça…, pensa-t-il tout haut, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tout ça pour un pari !, s'énerva Kaori.

Elle l'assomma à nouveau avec une massue.

\- En tout cas, tu as gagné le pari du nombre de massues reçues en moins d'un quart d'heure. Et ce ne sera pas deux mais trois semaines !, dit-elle en partant chercher Kimi qui s'était réveillée.

\- Et vire-moi ce truc immonde de la table !

\- Je vais être papa…, murmura Ryo des étoiles dans les yeux en s'extirpant de la massue.

Il ramassa le préservatif usagé et le jeta à la poubelle avant d'accueillir ses deux princesses pour le petit déjeuner et d'entamer une belle journée en famille.


	2. La lessive

2\. La lessive

\- Mick, viens voir vite., s'exclama Kazue, plus qu'étonnée.

Son américain de mari s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Regarde sur le toit. J'y crois pas., pouffa Kazue.

Mick scruta le toit et tomba sur l'image qui avait interpellé sa femme. Il en tomba à la renverse.

\- Jamais je n'aurai cru ma sage Kaori capable de ça…, murmura Mick, abasourdi.

Quelques temps plus tôt, dans l'immeuble en briques rouges, Kaori sortit en grimaçant le linge humide qu'elle devrait monter puis étendre. Des bruits de pas la firent se retourner.

\- Encore une lessive ? Mais ça ne s'arrête donc jamais., s'étonna Ryo.

\- Explique à Kimi qu'elle doit arrêter de faire pipi au lit ou dans ses vêtements., soupira la nettoyeuse.

\- Si tu trouves le bouton pour la rendre propre, je prends., ajouta-t-elle, épuisée.

Ryo la regardait sortir le linge et, lorsqu'elle eut fini, il lui prit le panier des mains à sa grande surprise.

\- Allez, donne, je vais le faire., lui offrit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vas aller pendre le linge, toi ?, lui demanda-t-elle, à la limite de tomber des nues.

\- Oui, moi. Je sais le faire. Ca n'a rien de compliqué., s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Non, c'est clair. Ca n'a tellement rien de compliqué que tu ne l'as jamais fait…

\- Il faut un début à tout, ma chérie…, expliqua-t-il, sortant de la buanderie pour monter sur le toit.

Une fois loin de sa chère et tendre, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air pervers. Avec ce qu'il avait vu, il aurait de quoi s'occuper et s'en donner à coeur joie un bon moment. Après tout, depuis que Kaori avait emménagé dans sa chambre, amenant ses affaires avec elle, il avait encore moins d'opportunités de fouiller dans ses dessous, ce qui était un comble puisqu'elle avait investi dans des petites choses affriolantes qui ne le laissaient pas de marbre lorsqu'elle les portait. Peut-être tenait-il un bon moyen de combler son manque tout en faisant plaisir à sa femme… Il se frotta les mains avec régal, sauf que, ce faisant, il se prit le panier plein de linge sur les pieds, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Ca va, Ryo ? Que se passe-t-il ?, lui demanda de l'étage inférieur Kaori.

\- Ca va, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie., répondit-il le plus naturellement possible, essuyant les larmes de douleur.

Kaori fronça les sourcils. Son comportement était suspect : elle savait que lorsqu'il lui donnait du « ma chérie » à tout va, il tramait quelque chose. Elle continua à éplucher les légumes pour le repas, optant pour aller voir après ce qu'il trifouillait.

Sur le toit, Ryo pendit les premiers morceaux de linge. Il sourit à la vue des draps avec des nounours, les draps de sa princesse. Depuis son arrivée, il était comblé de bonheur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé connaître autant de joie un jour. Mais c'était sans compter sans son ange qui avait tout chamboulé en entrant dans sa vie…

Soudain, il sentit entre ses doigts une matière plus soyeuse et tout de suite son esprit partit en mode pervers. Il la souleva à hauteur de son regard et vit une des culottes de sa femme. Ce n'était pas la plus sexy mais c'était la sienne. Il en froissa le tissu entre ses doigts, en huma l'odeur, la frotta contre sa joue. A regret, il finit par la pendre, puis attrapa un autre morceau. Un peu après, il toucha une pièce un peu plus râpeuse. Il ne put empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer dans sa mémoire, réveillant son fidèle ami par la même occasion : c'était la culotte en dentelle qu'il lui avait enlevée la veille avant de… Il ricana bêtement, un filet de bave aux lèvres. Un bruit le fit se retourner et, ramené à la réalité, il pendit le morceau.

Kaori se demandait ce qui lui prenait autant de temps pour pendre la lessive. Avec l'habitude, elle savait qu'il aurait déjà dû avoir fini. Elle soupira et se dit que, pour une fois qu'il le faisait, elle pouvait bien prendre son mal en patience…

Là-haut, Ryo continuait sa tâche. Après avoir bavé sur une nuisette de son ange, pendu deux ou trois pièces, froissait le tissu de deux autres culottes, dont il avait aussi humé l'odeur…, il trouva enfin le Saint Graal. Il ne put résister. Il le regarda un long moment, remerciant la nature d'avoir eu la sagesse de compenser les sautes d'humeur par un tour de poitrine plus opulent, plus sensible qui lui permettait d'envoyer sa compagne au septième ciel en un temps record. Il le passa autour de son torse, commençant à mimer une pin-up puis le mit sur sa tête et commença à sautiller dans tous les coins avec son air idiot.

Ce fut ainsi que le trouva Kaori qui était montée avec Kimi. Pendant de longues minutes, elle le regarda se trémousser avec le soutien-gorge sur la tête, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle comprenait mieux son soudain désir de l'aider. Sans nul doute avait-il vu ce qu'elle mettait dans le panier et son esprit lubrique avait fait le reste.

\- Ryo Saeba !, vociféra-t-elle.

Elle le vit s'arrêter net et se retourner lentement, très prudemment…

\- Oh ma chérie, tu es là ? Ca fait longtemps ?, lui demanda-t-il doucereux.

\- Suffisamment pour te voir faire le guignol avec mon soutien-gorge sur la tête au vu et su de tous.

\- Comment ça ? Moi ? Mais non, je… je… je faisais une danse pour que le vent se lève et que le linge sèche plus vite., inventa-t-il.

\- Il sécherait déjà plus vite s'il était pendu., dit-elle consternée.

\- Rends-moi ça, Ryo.

\- Non, je le garde !, s'écria-t-il tel un enfant en refermant les mains dessus pour le protéger.

\- Rends-le moi !

\- Non, je t'ai dit !

Ils se répondirent ainsi invariablement pendant deux minutes, Kimi les regardant amusée, puis soudain, Kaori attrapa une pièce de linge dans le panier et la mit sur sa tête d'un air de défi. Ryo la regarda complètement abruti. Elle avait osé…

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là…, le nargua-t-elle, satisfaite, sans se douter qu'un couple d'amis la voyait également.

\- Rends-moi mon caleçon !, hurla-t-il.

\- Rends-moi mon soutien-gorge d'abord., répondit-elle fermement.

Il regarda son caleçon puis le soutien-gorge et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre… Son trophée contre son bien… Le choix était cornélien.

\- Non, je le garde. T'as qu'à garder mon caleçon., finit-il par décider.

\- Argh ! Tu m'énerves., répondit-elle en jetant le sous-vêtement dans le panier.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant maintenant et rends-le moi., reprit-elle, énervée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver, ma chérie. Dans ton état, c'est mauvais., lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Alors rends-moi mon soutien-gorge.

Il la nargua et reprit sa danse de la victoire, soutien-gorge sur la tête. Un cri amusé les fit se retourner : Kaori plaqua la main sur sa figure en désespoir et Ryo était heureux.

\- Ca c'est ma fille adorée., gazouilla-t-il à Kimi qui avait elle aussi passé le caleçon sur la tête et se trémoussait sur place, heureuse de faire comme papa.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai. Ca va devenir l'enfer si ça continue., marmonna Kaori.

Elle les regarda tous les deux. C'était à la fois attendrissant et énervant. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir ainsi. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

\- Oh mon Dieu !, s'écria-t-elle soudain, pliée en deux.

Ryo la regarda effrayé et vint à ses côtés en moins de deux.

\- Kaori ?

\- Le bébé…, souffla-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- Quoi ? Il arrive ?, demanda Ryo en panique.

\- Il veut le soutien-gorge !, répondit-elle en lui reprenant la pièce de lingerie prestement et s'éloignant de lui.

Il mit deux secondes à réagir et s'apercevoir qu'il s'était fait duper. Il la toisa sévèrement.

\- C'était bas ! T'as pas le droit de te servir de ta grossesse pour m'avoir !, protesta-il.

\- Tout comme tu te sers de prétextes fallacieux pour satisfaire tes vils instincts, Monsieur Saeba., rétorqua-t-elle.

Ne perdant pas le nord, Ryo se jeta sur le panier de linge et en sortit une culotte en coton qu'il frotta allègrement sur son visage et mit sur le nez pour en inspirer profondément l'odeur. Etrangement Kaori ne dit rien et le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ryo…, l'interpella-t-elle et il leva les yeux vers elle en signe de défi.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ça ?

\- Une culotte en coton.

\- Oui, une culotte en coton de Kimi.

\- Ah…, fit-il déçu.

\- Je dirais même la culotte dans laquelle elle a eu un accident hier. Tu te souviens le gros accident., dit-elle, narquoise.

Il regarda la pièce de linge, blême, et la jeta dégoûté dans le panier.

\- Tu l'as pas brûlée cette culotte ! C'est écoeurant., s'écria-t-il.

\- Non, j'ai une bonne machine à laver, du produit désinfectant… Tout ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer correctement ses vêtements souillés.

\- Tout de même…

\- Ca t'apprendra à mettre tous les sous-vêtements à ton nez…, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Bon allez déguerpissez tous les deux. Je vais finir pendant que tu mets la table. Au moins je suis sure de ne pas te trouver avec une assiette sur la tête…

\- A vrai dire, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avaler un sabre : je pourrai commencer avec un couteau. Tu en penses quoi, princesse ?, lança-t-il, amusé à sa fille, en s'éloignant.

\- Ryo Saeba !, éructa Kaori.

Il aurait sa peau un jour...


End file.
